Mansae For Boobies!
by SeccomMasada123
Summary: Korea is going through a hard time: First, there s a terrible misunderstanding at the world conference, then he learns that he can't be in the anime series. Can he change his perverted ways so that other people will like him better?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)!  
>The rating might go up later...<br>and the program they are watching in the beginning of the story is on youtube (it´s called "News about Hetalia in South Korea")

* * *

><p>The voice of the Korean TV announcer echoed through China´s living room with terrifying clarity:<p>

_„The feature of the South Korean character cannot be forgiven…The South Korean character touches the other characters´ bosom._

_That presents South Korea as a kinky and indecent man._  
><em>But as you all know: KINK IS JAPAN!"<em>

Japan stumbled hastily out of his chair, almost choking on his green tea, and turned the TV off before any more personal information could leak.

"There you have it, aru…"  
>China shook his head.<br>"I told him to stop touching other people´s chests."

"How has he…reacted to the news?", Hong Kong asked, turning to China.

"He won´t leave his room…" China just looked to the floor.

The picture of China´s living room dissolved and slowly morphed into the colorful panorama of Korea´s room.

There, Korea lay on his bed and sadly fondled the non-existent breasts of the Totoro-plushie Japan had given him for his birthday.  
>He knew his bosses weren´t too fond of his habit, but banning him from being in the anime…He buried his face in the pillow.<br>He hadn´t thought that they would go that far.

But thinking back, the terrible event at the last world conference had almost been like an omen for what had happened now.  
>He still remembered it clearly…<br>The polka dot-pattern on his pillowcase became blurry as the flashback began.

_Korea ran through the hallways of the meeting building.  
>He had to hurry up, the conference would start in a few minutes.<em>

_He was just about to open the door to the meeting room when something on a chair next to it caught his eye. It was a small polar bear._  
><em>Huh? What was that doing here?<em>

_Korea smiled, it was so cute! His hair curl put on a ^v^ face._

_"Annyeonghaseyo, little one. Where did you come from?"_  
><em>"Who are you?", the bear replied curiously in a rather childish voice.<em>

_Korea jumped in surprise._  
><em><br>"Wha-Amazing, you can talk!"_  
><em>The curl went to o_o.<em>  
><em>"I´m Korea, but you can call me Yong Soo. Who are you ?"<em>

_"…"_  
><em>The bear made a mildly surprised sounding noise, but said nothing.<em>

_Korea reached out for the small white head. The fur looked so soft, it was just inviting his hand. Awww, and it was really as fluffy and cuddly as he had thought._  
><em><br>He grabbed the adorable animal under its tiny forelegs and lifted it up,__ then he sat down on the chair and put the furry bundle on his lap._  
><em>The small black orbs eyed Korea unwaveringly.<em>

_Korea chuckled and continued stroking the bear. Out of habit, he started rubbing around on it´s chest._  
><em>He almost laughed and slapped his forehead. What was he expecting to find there?<em>  
><em>It was a polar bear, dammit, he couldn´t just possibly have looked for breasts on a polar bear. Korea shook his head. Sure, it had been unconscious, but…Oh, maybe the long flight from Seoul was just getting to-<em>

_Suddenly, there was a high-pitched scream._  
><em>"K-Kumajiro!"<em>  
><em><br>Looking up, Korea saw a tall blond man standing in front of him who looked very similar to America. Korea knew he had seen him before at some meetings, but couldn´t remember his name._  
><em>He ripped the bear from Korea´s hands at once.<em>

_"Wh-What have you done to him?", the man questioned. Considering his expression, it was probably meant to sound angry, there were even bright dramatic colors running through his background, but his voice rose barely above normal speaking tone._

_Korea was speechless. ´Done to him´? What did he…_

_"Kumajiro…Has…has he…m-m-molested you?", The man turned his attention to the bear._  
><em>"Who are you?" was all it answered.<em>

_The man turned back to Korea._  
><em>"Y-You! Groping people isn´t enough for you, is it? Now you resort to poor animals! I´m-I´m warning you! If you ever come near my Kumajiro again, I´ll…I´ll…I´ll tell Cuba…And believe me, y-you don´t want that!"<em>

_Even though the man´s ´shouting´ wasn´t very loud, it sufficed to attract nations from the nearby conference room who came to see what was going on._

_Korea sat on his chair, frozen with shock, while the America-lookalike ran around hysterically, talking to people and probably telling everyone of the unspeakable atrocity._

_Korea wanted to get up, to tell everyone how it really was, but his brain was still busy processing what he was being accused of. When he finally got it, he acted on instinct.  
>And ran.<em>

It had all been a huge misunderstanding. When he cuddled with that bear, it wasn´t like he thought of anything…The stupid bear!  
>It had seemed kind of retarded anyways, even though it could talk…Saying nothing but that one sentence.<p>

And that stupid America-clone was just as idiotic, whisper-yelling stuff around and attracting everybody´s attention.

Who knew what he did to that bear anyway? He had been so strangely overprotective, that guy clearly had a bear-fetish! And people were angry at _him_ just for touching breasts…

Well, at least the stains wouldn´t be so visible in that white fur, but…  
>Waaah, now the pictures were in Korea´s head! He shook it frantically, trying to get rid of them.<p>

Korea practically screamed these next half angry-half desperate thoughts at himself in his mind.

He was the last person who would harm helpless creatures and he wasn´t a depraved freak either!  
>On the contrary, it was the other way round now, all the others were hurting <em>him <em>by accusing him of such a thing and treating him coldly, and just when he had thought that it couldn´t get any worse, he had learned that he couldn´t be in the series.

Korea wiped his eyes with his overlong sleeves and reached for his MP3-Player on the nightstand to listen to his favorite Girls´ Generation-songs, they usually made him feel better. His T_T-curl bounced in the process.

Sometimes he seriously wondered whether he was born in the wrong way. No, it couldn´t be like that, because France was much worse and they didn´t exclude him from the show.

So why were people on about him that way?  
>Probably a small group had cried out "pervert!" at one time, because they had either no problems of their own or too many, so that they were unsatisfied with their lives and needed to vent their frustration by talking shit about other people, and the rest had just gone along with it like a bunch of mindless lemmings, because they were too lazy to do anything else.<br>Korea snorted. Sometimes he just hated people.

Before he could plug in his headphones, there was a knock on the door.  
>"Yong Soo…May I come in, aru?"<p>

"It´s open."  
>China stepped in and gently closed the door behind himself, then sat down on the edge of Korea´s bed.<p>

"Look…It´s just an anime series, there are worse things, believe me-"  
>"That´s not the point, da-ze! It´s the series all of are in, except for me, because my own people deemed me unworthy of representing them. They hate me!"<br>Korea wiped his eyes again, this time with the underside of his sleeves.

"Ah…here, have a handkerchief first." Korea grabbed the panda-embroidered cloth from China and blew his nose.  
>"I´m sure that not all of them hate you, aru…You have got to see that your hobby really is a little eccentric…"<p>

"France is worse!"  
>China shrugged.<br>"True. But you can´t expect people to love your surprise-chest-touching either. Why do you do it anyway?"

"Oh…" Korea looked at his hands, "I don´t know."

"You don´t know?" China raised an eyebrow.  
>"You know what I think? You need another way to channel your energy, aru. You do these things because you seek benefit from them in some way, whether it may be attention or reassurance, but you are not getting the responses you wanted. And that´s not very satisfying, is it?"<p>

Korea still looked down and finally shook his head.  
>"Just as I thought!"<br>China smiled and wagged his forefinger.

"You need to start over with the basics. First, you should read some of my Taoist literature, then you will begin to understand the great order of things and why it´s sometimes better not to interfere with its natural flow. In time, you will see that you can reach your goals much easier with much less effort, aru."

There was a soft glow surrounding China, probably signifying his four-thousand year old wisdom.

Korea on the other hand briefly wondered whether that was still China talking to him, or one of those annoying guys who sometimes showed up at his door to discuss the impending apocalypse and how to go to heaven when it happened.  
>He didn´t understand what China meant yet, but nodded anyway.<p>

"Brother?"  
>"Yes…?"<p>

"Taoism originated in…"  
>Korea cringed while saying it.<br>"…in your country, right?"

"Yes."

"Is there any stuff about your manboobs in it too?"

He had said the words before he could stop it.

The scenery changed to Korea standing outside of China´s house, a handcart full of Taoist books next to him. The door was slammed in his face.  
>"Go home and learn something useful, aru!"<p>

Korea sighed and grabbed the handle of the cart. Luckily, it wasn´t too far to his own house.  
>Would this really make things better?<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Korea worked himself through some of the books.<br>Even though the concept as a whole was intriguing, the writing style was a little antiquated which made it hard to read.  
>The texts were quite crammed with information as well, making it even more difficult.<p>

Korea soon felt bored with all the details.

That was until he reached the part that was about sex.  
>It took a fairly large amount of the pages, and most of it was about exchanging male and female energy during intercourse and the best ways to do it.<p>

Due to Korea´s rather strong libido and his -up till now- lifelong abstinence, there were already a couple of hot fantasies circulating in his head, every day, all the time.  
>Appearing whenever they wanted to and always leaving him with an almost painful longing, they were as delicious as they were torturous, and now they were mingling with the detailed description in one of the books.<p>

Korea let go of the open book so that it fell on his stomach and leant back in his comfortable armchair, his chest heaving with a sigh.  
>The rosy color of his cheeks intensified.<p>

Oh yes, there were some females with whom he´d loooove to exchange energies…Belarus was pretty hot, and Ukraine, oh god Ukraine…  
>He imagined those two heavy melons burying his face so that he was almost unable to breathe, and then one of those roughed up farmer´s hands would reach down between his legs and squeeze his- <em>Ding-dong!<em>

What, his _ding-dong_?  
>No...No, fuck, that was the doorbell!<br>Ugh, why, _why_ now?

Korea ran to the window.  
>What, America, here?<br>What could America want with him?

Hold on…His hair was different. And he was sure that he´d never seen these clothes on America.

This wasn´t America. It was…It was…  
>Bear-fetish-man!<p>

This was even less expected than America…

Korea was about to head to the door, when his sight fell downwards.  
>There was a tent. In his pants.<br>_Oh, great._  
>Now what was he supposed to do with that?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS:.*Sigh* There was so much work to do in those last few weeks/months, I feel like my writing isn´t the best...But thank you for reading anyway :D..._

* * *

><p>Korea stared at the bulge in his pants.<br>_Oh, great._  
>Now what was he supposed to do with that?<p>

His thoughts rushed.  
>He sprinted to the door.<br>"Just one moment, da-ze!"

Korea made a run for the bathroom. There was only one possibility.  
>He almost winced at the mere thought, but there was no way around it.<p>

He threw his clothes aside and got in the shower, then he took a deep breath.  
><em>Oh Annyeong, you cruel world…<em>  
>Korea turned the cold water on and WAASFSFGGesgre.<p>

He turned the water back off with a slightly spastic movement.  
><em>Over, over, calm down, already over.<em>  
>As Korea jumped out, dried himself off and put his clothes back on, his curl slowly began changing back from x_x to normal.<p>

Then he sped back to the door.  
>Bear-man better still be there after what the Asian nation just went through. Korea was curious what he wanted anyway.<p>

He pulled the door open.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Korea, umm…Am I visiting in a bad moment? Your hair is wet, and you look, well, a little messy."

Korea put his hand on the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.  
>"Ahaha, I was just…washing the dishes…and when I turned the water up, it landed on the underside of a spoon…and it all sputtered in my direction, da-ze."<p>

"Ah. I…I came to apologize…for what happened a few days ago…I think I, umm…overreacted. I´m sorry for making such a fuss."

Korea was stunned.  
>"So, you do realize that I wasn´t trying to do anything…inappropriate to your bear then?"<p>

"Yes… And France also told me that it was wrong to yell at you like that…And that I should better come here and apologize. "

"Where did you leave your pet today, anyhow?"  
>There was no polar bear in sight.<p>

"My brother's looking after him right now."

"Who, America?"

"No, France!"

Both of them chuckled. The idea of leaving anything of importance in America's care seemed nuts to both of them.

The man continued, apparently feeling not as uneasy anymore.  
>"I heard about…the anime. I just wanted to say that you shouldn´t be too sad about it. I´m in it, you know, but nobody ever remembers my name, not even Kumajiro, or they don´t even notice me…I sort of think that I´m just there for…for comic relief. Believe me, it´s not that great." The man looked down.<p>

"Umm, not to seem impolite now, but…" Korea leaned against the door frame.  
>"I don´t remember your name either, da-ze…"<p>

"I'm Canada. Sometimes I think I would forget it myself if Kumajiro wasn't constantly asking."

_Canada, of course._

"I'm actually staying with France right now, since I'm on vacation. But he's almost never at home because he's always on meetings with other Europeans and their bosses…He says they've got to save Greece's economy or something."

"Ah."

Canada started speaking again before Korea could say anything else.  
>He looked as if his mind was working at full speed, trying to find the right way to squeeze out some incredibly difficult words.<p>

"I j-just wanted to ask you whether you'd like to spend some time in Paris…Sort of as compensation for the trouble I caused you."

"You mean, with you and France?"

"As I said, he's gone most of the time."  
>"It's just a suggestion", he added quickly.<p>

Korea had expected anything but that.  
>"I'll think about it."<br>That was always a good answer.

"O-Okay then. Just call me when you've made up your mind. I don't wanna be late for my flight, so…"  
>"Sure…Bye then."<br>"Goodbye."

Korea watched as Canada walked away and closed the door.

The nation who Korea thought hated him wanted to invite him. That needed to sink in first.

Korea struggled long to decide. On one hand, he was interested, Paris sounded exciting and bear-f-, umm, Canada didn't seem so mean after all. On the other hand, it was a possibility that had purely arisen out of Canada's (or France's) politeness, and not because Canada liked him so much.

And Korea wanted anything but to be a nuisance to anyone again and go somewhere where he wasn't wanted.

In the end, China hadn't stopped nagging him about how impolite it would be to decline, how he could possibly let such a chance pass, that the other had made a step towards him and that now he needed to make another one etc…

So it came to be that a few weeks later, Korea and Canada found themselves strolling over the Champs-Élysées.  
>They had been sightseeing for some hours already, from art museums…<br>_-Look at this, da-ze! Who'd ever be so stupid to put all of the ducts on the outside of his house?_  
><em>-That´s Le Centre Pompidou, Korea, it´s supposed to be art.<em>

To shopping…  
><em>-Woah, so many fancy brands…Brother China produces all of them too, right?<em>  
><em>-Korea I d-don't think- <em>  
><em>-Why don't you call me Yong Soo?<em>  
><em>-Ah, thank you, I'm Matthew…But I don't think that what your brother produces is the real…I mean I don't think they're exactly…the same…<em>

To transportation…  
><em>-Hey, where are all of these trains full of people going?<em>  
><em>-Back to the banlieues, most of the people who work in Paris live there<em>.  
><em>-I wanna see the baeng lee euh too!<em>  
><em>-They're too far away and they're not so exciting. If we don't hurry up, I won't be able to show you Nôtre-Dame.<em>

Korea really liked the dynamic of the city. It was only now he realized how much he had really needed a vacation. He looked to his right through the row of trees.  
>A faint breeze that smelt of muddy river water, a park full of flowers, and various vehicles driving around in the summer heat tickled his dreamy-looking curl.<p>

All the trouble about the anime seemed suddenly far away.  
>Sometimes he felt really sorry for his twin brother in the North who could never see any of these beautiful things.<p>

When they finally arrived back at France´s house, they were, as expected, alone.

"Hey, I'm gonna get myself a drink. Do you want one too?"  
>"Oh yes, I'll take whatever you have! Can I switch the TV on?"<br>"Sure."

Korea took the remote and flipped through the channels. He didn't understand anything they said, but the language certainly had a nice sound to it.  
>Canada sat down next to Korea.<p>

"I'm glad we get along so well, to be honest."  
>"Yeah, me too."<p>

"And I'm so sorry for calling you a pervert, really, je suis tellement desolé."

"Oh, stop apologizing, it's all forgotten. Remember, you weren´t the only one who did this. Well, in some ways, I may even…be…a…pervert…But hey! Do you know what China did? He made me read Taoist literature, da-ze! So that I´d change my behavior."

"Taoist…?"

"Something like a philosophy. It's pretty interesting, about the great order of all things and everything…But I don't really know how it's supposed to help me, because there's perverted stuff in it too."

"Really? What kind of perverted stuff?"

"Well…Like, stuff about sex…"

Canada suddenly seemed interested.  
>Korea wanted to hold himself back from saying anything perverted and upsetting the other one again.<p>

"What did it say?"  
>Canada's blue eyes glowed as if someone had lit a candle behind them.<p>

"It was about how females exchange energy with men while doing it, and how to do it best. For example, a man should , umm, try to hold his orgasm back as long as possible, because that makes him spill his energy."  
>Oh god, he hoped he hadn't freaked Canada out with that.<p>

Time for a change of subject.  
>"Well, Matt, anyone with whom you'd like to do that? Got any crushes?"<p>

"Erm, crushes? Oh, er, no, not right now. You? "

"I think Ukraine is hot. She is, isn't she?"  
>No matter how hard Yong Soo had tried to sound confident, keeping his eyes glued to the inscription of the can of Coke he got from Canada probably didn't give off the best impression.<p>

"Um, yeah, I guess so. I sort of didn't think…that you were into women."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you like touching men´s chests…I mean…I…sorry…"

"Hey, stop apologizing! I said it's fine. I do like touching them. And I never said that I wasn't into men, da-ze!"

Korea felt warmer all of a sudden. Why did Canada want to know whether he was into men or not? It made Korea feel strange, but also somehow good.  
>Just now, Canada had looked so disappointed. If Yong Soo didn´t know any better, he´d think that…<p>

"Hey Matt! Are you upset because I haven't tried to touch yours yet?"

"Uh, what…Upset, I don't know…I think I would have nothing against it…if you touched them…"  
>Judging by the color of his face, Canada looked like he was about to die from a heart attack, but Korea didn't see.<p>

Before he could prevent it from happening, he had jumped up and struck a victorious pose.  
>"Mansae! Canada wants me to fondle his manboobs!"<p>

He looked apologetically down at Canada who seemed a little scared.

"Sorry, I always do that. I don't know why…But don't worry, da-ze! I've done this to Japan too, he thought it was absolutely awesome!"

Luckily, Canada didn't have to reply anything to that because Korea slid his hands under Canada's Shirt without hesitation and lightly ran his fingertips upwards over the soft skin.  
>He was pretty lean, so Korea didn't expect him to actually have such a thing as breasts, but there were indeed two soft fleshy domes he could hold in his hands.<p>

Canada had closed his eyes. When the inside of Korea's palms brushed his nipples, he bit his lip. Korea then rubbed his thumbs lightly over them.  
>"Hmmm, you are really good at this, Y-Yong Soo… "<p>

"Shouldn't we…g-go upstairs, maybe?"  
>The two looked at each other breathlessly for a second, and the moment Yong Soo had taken Matthew's outstreched hand, he knew that there was no going back.<p> 


End file.
